Arabellas Journey
by Briar's My Boy
Summary: Arabella is a kind hearted girl whose life is turned upside down after her family is killed. She now works For Joren as his maid. Lalassa is her best friend. Kel in the meantime learns that Joren isn't really the coldhearted boy he seems to be.
1. Arabella and her Master Joren

**Arabella's Journey ­ a Protector of the small story**

She had come a long way from Fief Moraine, her long ago home. Arabella had been her now 7 months and still she did not feel at home. She supposed nothing would ever feel like home again.

ΩΩΩΩ Flash Back ΩΩΩΩ

Renaldo had asked Arabella, that horrible day not so long ago, to go down to the market. "Get us a leg of lamb for supper Ara." he had said. "Yes father" she had replied meek as usual, her dark blue eyes cast downward. Neither knew that it was the last time they would see each other alive.

ΩΩΩΩ End Flash Back ΩΩΩΩ

Ara walked through the halls to her page-master Jorens room. He was usually kind to her although aloof. To most he was cold hearted. Especially to Lady Kelady the only female squire in training. "Master Joren? I am back from the tanners with your harness." He sat in a chair by the window scowling. "Where were you?" He asked icily. "I was at the tanners my lord. Getting your harness taken out." she said softly. "You know i want a hot bath when I get off the practice courts!" he said angrily. "I'm sorry my lord I'll get your bath ready now." She hung a pot of water of the fire. "Your bath will be ready soon my lord" "It had better be." He then picked up his history text.

ΩΩΩΩ 5 minutes later ΩΩΩΩ

"Your bath is ready Master Joren." She poured the hot water into the tub. "Thank you Ara. Now I'd like you to let out some of the hems in these breeches." He held out a small pile to her. "Yes sir. I'll start right away." She went over to her sewing basket and got out a few spools of thread, scissors and a needle. "If you wish you can enlist Lalassa's help." he had a minuscule smile on his face. "Truly sir? Thank you. I'll go now if you don't mind sir?" his smile grew a little. "Of course I don't Ara." She hurried out the door her supplies in hand.

End Chapter 1

Okay well I hope that you all enjoyed this part of Arabellas journey. Know that I will update as much as possible but please don't put reviews such as: Update Update Update now! These will not make me go any faster. Thank you. I hope you all comment!


	2. Enlisting Lalassa's Help

Chapter 2

Ara knocked on the door to Lady Kels room. The "Lady Squire" opened the door. "Arabella what can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly surprised.

"Hello Milady. Is Lalassa here?

"Yes of course come in. She's at the window with jump.

"Thank you Miss." Lalassa came up behind Kel.

"Oh Ara how are you?" she asked her friend pleasantly.

"I am well Lalassa. I hope you aren't busy?" she inquired.

"Not at all. Has Master Joren set you a new task?

"Yes actually. Letting out hems." she smiled "Would you like to help?

"Oh Ara wont that be hard on your bur n? Of course I'll help!"

ΩΩΩΩ Flash Back ΩΩΩΩ

It had been a nice summer day. Warm, though the sky was dark with clouds. A spidren had come into Moraine from the surrounding forests. Her elder brothers, Ross and Barconn, had gone to fight the Immortal. They had killed it using Ross' broad-sword and Barconn's cross bow. Each time they struck the immortal the black blood had flown. Arabella had the unluckiness to be hit. That black blood had burnt through her clothes and skin just like a harsh acid. They had not any healers in moraine so she had bandaged it and left it alone. There was a burn there from her shoulder to elbow as a reminder.

ΩΩΩΩ End Flash Back ΩΩΩΩ

"It seems to be fine Miss." She smiled at Keladry and shifted her attention Lalassa.

"Shall we get started?"

Lalassa nodded. "Alright." She agreed. "Let's go work at the window." Lalassa took half of the pile and walked over to a large cushion at the window.

∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂∂

Sorry for the long wait darlings. I will not give an excuse, but I will try harder to get the next chappie up way faster! (P.S. I've written up till chapter 7. Just gotta type it up now.) Hope y'all love the story!


	3. Plots and Intrigue

An hour later Lalassa and Ara had finally finished. "Thank you for your help Lalassa. I had a lovely time, but I had best be going. Goodbye." She curtsied to Kel, "Miss Kel," and then walked out the door.

₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣ Flash Back **₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣**

Ara took the three silver crescents that Renaldo had given her and put on her cloak and boots. Then she hurried out the door; her cloak wrapped tight around her as the cold wind howled. After she left, _they_ came. The bandits attacked and no one was ready for them. Once they had taken anything of value, they exploded the home using blaze balm. Everything was gone in a matter of seconds. All that remained was a scorched and barren piece of land. When Ara came back from the market and saw the destruction of her home, she came to Tortall. Where else would a young girl with no home go? She talked to Salma, who was a housekeeper at the palace, and became Jorens maid.

₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣ EndFlash Back **₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣₣**

"Master Joren?" She called as she entered her masters' rooms. Her arms full of cloth and sewing supplies. "I've returned from fixing your breeches."

"Alright. Put them in the closet and your supplies away, and then leave." Joren said, waving her away.

Vincent sat at his side. "Hullo Ara" he said sullenly as Arabella put her things away.

"Now out!" Joren snapped, spreading some parchment on the table. "We have something very important to discuss."

"Very well m'lord." Ara said quietly while curtseying and walked out the door, an intense look of concentration on her face."


	4. Plans and the Dare

Ara walked quickly to Lady Keladry's rooms for the second time that day. She knocked loud and fast. Kel opened the door after once yelling "I'm coming! – Oh hello Ara, did you forget something?" Kel asked in confusion.

"Oh no Milady, It's Master Joren actually." Ara admitted.

"Has he hit you? If he has..." Kel started in a threatening voice.

"Oh Miss Kel! Master Joren would never strike me!" Arabella exclaimed in shock. "Its just, well, him and Vincent are planning something. Master wouldna let me stay in the room more 'an two seconds!" She burst out in her commoner's speech.

"Plotting with Vincent?" she mused to herself; her face had a look of calculation on it before she started calling out orders." Queen, gather the study group! Lalassa we'll need quills, ink and parchment alright?" Lalassa nodded and snapped into action. "Jump, I will need you to get Neal. He's in the infirmary, helping Duke Baird."

**ζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζ** JORENS POV** ζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζ**

Vinson spoke suddenly as Ara left the room. "So Garvey dared you to what!"

Joren drawled slowly, "Make the Yamani lump fall in love with me." Joren rolled his eyes. "As if that's ever going to happen. As Garvey well remembers, she hates me." Joren smirked and put his chin in his palm. "The only reason I'm doing this are the fifty silver crescents I get if she actually does."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Hey, Ara friends with kel's maid isn't she? Maybe you can use that to your advantage?" Vinson shrugged not realizing his brilliance.

Joren drummed his finger against the table top, smirking. "Do you know how smart you are?" Joren asked with a laugh of disbelief. "I have the best ideas."


	5. Whats Going On?

The Study group gathered in Kel's rooms. "Go on Ara. Tell them what you told me." Kel quietly urged her. "Well," Ara started meekly.

"Ara, go on. It's alright; we won't judge what you tell us." Cleon spoke quietly and encouraging from across the room.

Arabella started over. "I went to my Master Joren's rooms -" She paused, took a shaky breath, and continued. "Vinson was there and they were planning something. Master Joren said I was to leave the rooms immediately because they had something of importance to discuss." Ara explained.

"Interesting." Neal muttered.

"Well whaddya know? I wonder how much he's getting for this one." Cleon asked jokingly as Ara stared at them, completely confused. "What are they talking about Miss Kel?"

"Well it means that Joren has been dared to do something. Prob'ly quite stupid." Kel explained with a grin on her face.

"I see...Kel? Will this threaten my position? I don't want to lose my job." Ara asked very distressed and seemingly close to tears.

"Oh no Ara! Of course not." Kel assured her.

Own piped up then. "You'd best be careful Kel. These dares almost always concern you." The boys nodded sombrely; Ara had a sinking feeling that her friend was in danger.


	6. Whats wrong with this Picture?

**δδδδδδδδδδδδδδδ **Jorens POV **δδδδδδδδδδδδδδ**

As Vinson walked out of the room, Ara walked around the corner. "May I come in M'lord?" she asked me worriedly.

"Of course you can Ara!" I exclaimed with a facade of surprise and ushered her into the room. I had a large smile on my face as I said, "So Ara, What have you been up to?"

"N-nothing my lord" She stuttered in fear and bit her lip.

"Ara there's no reason to be frightened. Come sit and have some tea." I gestured to a soft armchair opposite me.

"Thank you master." She spoke more boldly but her hand shook as she took the tea offered to her.

"Gods Arabella I'm not going to hurt you!" I roared; she flinched as I slammed my fist on the tabletop. She looked down at the ground, ashamed shortly after.

"Of course not m'lord" she apologized in a murmur. I put my hand on her arm gently and looked her in the eye, smiling. The first supper bell rang then. "Come." I ordered softly and walked the length of hallway to the mess hall. She followed and we parted at the large wooden doors. She walked to the servants hall, and I, to my table for dinner.

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **Kel's POV**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

"What is he staring at me for?" She whispered suspiciously to her friends. They shrugged as Joren gazed at Kel and waved, then smirked seeing her reaction. "D'you think he's put something in my food?"

Neal shook his head furiously. "We've been over this already Kel! I checked for any poisons of any kind. He hasn't put anything in your food!"

"Oh alright then." Kel grumbled and picked at her food, glowering at Joren.

**ζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζ**Jorens POV**ζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζζ**

I laughed cruelly as I waved, watching her discomfort as I gazed as 'lovingly' as I could at her. Once my lord provost had made his announcements I got up from the table, strangely at the same time Kel did. We walked out the door at the same time; I felt her shiver as my hand brushed her wrist. I smiled at her and then walked off to my rooms.


End file.
